User talk:The Boy Who Cried Direwolf/Archive 1
Fragmented conversations I, too, cannot stand fragmented conversations criss-crossing between two user talk page; it makes three-way or more conversations extremely difficult. Any correspondence will follow the same pattern as on a Talk page for a specific article; all on one Talk page.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:28, December 30, 2012 (UTC) : How refreshing to meet someone who feels the same about this. Some wikis actually prohibit users from dictating the way their discussions are formatted. I'm very relived to discover that this is not the case here.--The Boy Who Cried Direwolf (talk) 19:20, December 30, 2012 (UTC) :: For all I know it is, actually. I just think it's utterly counter-intuitive (unless I'm trying to get someone's attention because they've been away from the wiki for a while or very busy on other articles and want them to get the popup message).--The Dragon Demands (talk) 04:34, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Userboxes Excellent work on setting up your own userbox. I was hoping they'd catch on, but for the first six months or so only the Stark and Targaryen ones were getting any usage (thankfully The Knight of the Flowers came along and is a big Tyrell fan). Still the hope was that if people wanted them for other Houses beyond the original dozen or so that they would learn by example and set up their own; excellent. I think of the Starks as honorable fools who don't understand that the rest of the world isn't playing by their rules (though at the same time, the Targaryens always followed the basic rules of war, fealty, hospitality, etc.). Anyway there is much work to do in many areas, but you understand that we can't use book spoilers (despite the unfortunately choppy and needless cliffhanger ending they forced at the end of Season 2) so you should be alright. Minor thing - the Boltons use pink in the books but I think their TV series color scheme is red and black.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:33, December 30, 2012 (UTC) : Thank you for the kind words. Truth be told, I based my page on your own, as I thought it looked particularly cool, and, as a long term reader of "A Wiki of Ice and Fire" I've become a large admirer of Amoka's work. "Fools" is certainly an apt term for the Starks. In particular, I found Eddard's inability to distinguish what is "honorable" from what is truly right maddening, no end! And yes, I think I understand the spoiler policy and whatnot. I've been meaning to sign up to this wiki for a while, but due to sitting exams (and everything that goes with it) I just haven't had the time. I did spend a few days orientating myself with the wiki, it's policies, guidelines etc. so as to spare you, and others from having to go around explaining things to me, and fixing my mistakes. I too was left somewhat frustrated by the way the "Siege of Winterfell" was depicted, creating speculation among non-book readers where none need exist! I'm glad there is still work to be done, as I'm very eager to be of service. Is there anything in particular I could turn my efforts to? I'm aware that this wiki (more so than most) is incredibly well put together, and so I'm very cautious not to spoil that. And you're absolutely correct about the colors of House Bolton. In fact, I did preview a pink box, but it was far to garish. Anyway, thank you again. Well met.--The Boy Who Cried Direwolf (talk) 19:20, December 30, 2012 (UTC) : Well it's a compliment; pet peeve is I can't stand how "Thank-You-For-Your-Kind-Words" has become an internet stock phrase equivalent to "Thanks"; spreading like a thought meme. But that's just me getting fixated. I will say, without spoilers, that one of the reasons people are getting REALLY annoyed at the changes to Robb Stark is that he IS NOT a perfect leader; the whole point is that he's a good soldier but bad politician, and this increasingly becomes apparent. I.e., blaming Catelyn when he broke a vital marriage alliance by marrying a nobody for love. This isn't me talking - real-life friends (who read the books) are infuriated about how illogical the writers' hero-worship of Robb is. I'm holding off...because I honestly hope that Season 3 will begin with his uncle Brynden dropping the other shoe, and slapping him in the head and pointing out how idiotic breaking their alliance with House Frey was. I seriously, seriously wait for the precise moment when Robb looks into the camera and says "But I'd already had sex with her...marrying her was the honorable thing to do!"....and viewers everywhere will groan in unison, "Stark honor all over again". --The Dragon Demands (talk) 04:39, December 31, 2012 (UTC) :: Guys, people who haven't read the books can still be reading this... So please keep the spoilers to a minimum. --Martell (talk) 12:28, January 1, 2013 (UTC) ::: Yeah, I was trying to be vague (sorry to delete your stuff above but we can't have spoilers)--The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:35, January 1, 2013 (UTC) :::: Sorry about that. I was also trying to be vague, but obviously not enough.--The Boy Who Cried Direwolf (talk) R'hlorr As noted in the "in the books" section for "The Lord of Light", they've only ever used "Lord of Light" in the TV series, never "R'hlorr"; probably to keep fans from being confused (quite probably, there's a good chance "R'hlorr" is just the word for "Lord of Light" in he language of Asshai). Anyway, our convention has been to only use "Lord of Light" on the wiki, not "R'hlorr" (except in the "in the books" sections).--The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:49, January 1, 2013 (UTC) : Right you are. It says in the introduction of the "Lord of Light" article that he's also known as R'hllor, so I'm not sure if you want to remove that.--The Boy Who Cried Direwolf (talk) 19:56, January 1, 2013 (UTC) ::We're kind of fudging it a little but "(otherwise known as R'hlorr)" is at the beginning of the article just to set that up, bu it's an exception.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:17, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Ramsay "Not referred to as such yet" http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Bastard?diff=64469&oldid=62574. True. But note my edit summary when I created the "Ramsay Snow" page: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Ramsay_Snow?action=history "was, is, and always will be, the Bastard of Bolton, Ramsay *Snow*."--The Dragon Demands (talk) 15:08, January 4, 2013 (UTC) : That he will. Fair enough, should I re-add it?--The Boy Who Cried Direwolf (talk) 11:02, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Recaps Yes, they do need to be written. I put the recaps into the episode category a few weeks ago and made that list on the top of the page with the idea that then the recaps would finally get written. I wrote about that on the episode category talk page, and I also wrote Golden Crown recap. That was painful. My iPad ran out of charge and I lost my whole edit and had to redo it. Ch'vyalthan (talk) 15:11, January 6, 2013 (UTC) : That must have been frustrating. Fortunately it won't be an issue for me, as I always write everything down on paper first if I'm working on a major piece; like an essay, or coursework.--The Boy Who Cried Direwolf (talk) 15:18, January 6, 2013 (UTC) A is A I realized the mistake with the "A" in "A Song of Ice and Fire" a few weeks ago....but realized it would require going through almost every article on the entire wiki to fix. It is taking too much time away from more pressing tasks. So my ad hoc solution has been this: every time I'm editing an article for any reason, and I notice that it doesn't have the "A" in "A Song of Ice and Fire", I fix it...along with the unrelated edit I was going to make. But it was taking too much time away from other goals to shoot time focusing on that. I think it's better to just chip away at it over time.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:32, January 7, 2013 (UTC) : I came to the same realization after I changed the first dozen or so. Yesterday was a rarity for me in that I had the whole day to commit to the task. I doubt I'll get such an opportunity again in the near future, and so will do as you suggest and chip away, one bit at a time.--The Boy Who Cried Direwolf (talk) 11:12, January 8, 2013 (UTC) "Novels" The format is supposed to be "In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels", as casual fans might not even know what "A Song of Ice and Fire" is if they're TV first. You've been changing this to just "In A Song of Ice and Fire" http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Shadow?diff=65332&oldid=61372&cb=3293, but you should change it back.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 15:29, January 8, 2013 (UTC) : If you insist, but isn't it redundant, as the above section headline reads "In the books"?--The Boy Who Cried Direwolf (talk) 15:42, January 8, 2013 (UTC) :: I've also noticed this recently. I have some free time this week, and will assist. You've made a terrific start, however. 17:12, January 8, 2013 (UTC) ::: Thanks.--The Boy Who Cried Direwolf (talk)12:23, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Username Tough break with the username. I had a similar experience where I was "advised" by Wikia to change my own, because it contained my actual name. Which makes sense, I guess, as there are a lot of weirdos out there. 14:16, January 10, 2013 (UTC) : Thanks. Yeah, it wasn't a demand, just a suggestion. Seeing as I do want to join other wikis in the future, I thought I'd better just get on with it.--The Boy Who Cried Direwolf (talk) 14:43, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :: Your old username was better. What other "non-adult" wikis? At the very least, you're not editing on other wikis now...so why not just keep going by "The Bastard of Bolton" during months when actively editing here? I've you're going to join say, the Muppets Wiki a year from now or something, why not just change your name at a later date? I think other wikis would only notice if you were actively editing under then name (thus it would show up in "recent changes") and just leave a note on your "away" page during the off seasons on other wikis. If anything, what with Season 3 gearing up on here, won't you be here more than other places?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:46, January 11, 2013 (UTC) ::: Yes, it was better, and in retrospect I should have put more thought into the new one. I'm not active on any other wikis at the moment , and will be here almost exclusively in the coming months. However I want to edit Wookieepedia and the Harry Potter Wiki at some point, and the more well known I become under one name, the harder it will be to change to another. Oh, well. Such is life.-- 10:37, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Better images Great job with the "Better Images"... I hope you find one for Tyrion.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 23:31, January 11, 2013 (UTC) : Thanks. I will try and find one for Tyrion.-- 10:37, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Meryn Trant The lightning of the photo looks weird and Meryn's face is a lil' bot out of focus... If you can find/make a better picture it would be better. Check out HomeOfTheNutty for good quality screencaps.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 20:23, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Your input Hello Boy, if you want you're welcome to come over to the forum and voice your opinion Ch'vyalthan's fate.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 19:03, January 25, 2013 (UTC) : Thanks, will do.-- 19:23, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Personalised signatures I've noticed that users like you and The Knight of Flowers have personalised signatures, i.e you with direwolf head and the Game of Thrones font. I'm wondering, how do you make a personal signature like that? Draevan13 (talk) 15:17, January 26, 2013 (UTC) : Hi there. It's easy enough, once you know how. My signature is simply two images, with links to my user and talk page. I downloaded the font from the web, and pieced it together myself, and re-colored it. I think The Knight of Flowers' sig is the result of wiki code. I'm happy to help you make a sig of your own, if you like?-- 15:34, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :: Sure, how do I do it? Draevan13 (talk) 15:38, January 26, 2013 (UTC) ::: For starters I would suggest creating a user sub-page, like mine. This allows you to design your sig, and see what it will look like.-- 15:46, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :::: Okay, I created it: User: Draevan13/Signature. Draevan13 (talk) 15:53, January 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Cool. So, what do you want your signature to look like?-- 16:03, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::: Simply Draevan13 in capital black letters, and the Targaryen sigil next to it, like your Stark sigil. Draevan13 (talk) 16:16, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Happy?-- 16:29, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::::: I am indeed. How do I use it as my signature? Draevan13 (talk) 16:37, January 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::: Excellent. Just go up to your username in the top right hand corner, bring up the drop-down menu and select "preferences". Then, replace the text in the signature box with SUBST:User:Draevan13/Signature, putting 16:48, January 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::: Well, it's all done. Thanks for your help! [[User:Draevan13|'DRAEVAN13']] 17:02, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::: You're welcome.-- 17:12, January 26, 2013 (UTC) God of Death/Many-Faced God Good job of God of Death/Many-Faced God. I was reluctant to add it because it wasn't quite mentioned by name, but screw it, it will be there soon enough. Also I must compliment the good work you've been doing on the wiki since joining just a few weeks ago. Your contributions have been of good quality and numerous. Not to sound obsequious though; just I was thinking of you in comparison to ass-hat Ch'vyalthan, who made far more edits and for months beforehand, and who you completely put to shame in a few weeks, simply by being a modest new editor adding new stuff where you can. Stay the course. Also good work on the religion boxes we'll have to get to those soon enough...--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:40, February 6, 2013 (UTC) : Thanks. I was also hesitant, as I seem to recall that the Faceless Men regard their God as simply a metaphor for death itself, rather than an actual omniscient deity. It's been awhile since I read the latter books, however, so I couldn't quite remember. As for the infoboxes, again, thanks. I didn't want to start flooding the wiki with them, but there are a couple of major season 3 factions that I thought of adding: House Frey, the Brotherhood etc - I wasn't sure if it would be best to wait until people show an interest in them?-- 07:23, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Martyn Lannister Please, please, other than Imdb it would be good to find another source for the appearances and casting confirmations, since Imdb often employs second-hand sources such as fan-sites, even the wiki itself, and can be edited by users.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 15:52, March 6, 2013 (UTC) : Okay, I'll see what I can dig up.-- 18:59, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Stannis image There was another new image of Stannis. I think that would be better for the infobox. His teeth-grinding would be better, uncropped, in the gallery.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 15:36, March 21, 2013 (UTC) : I did consider that one, but A: his head is slightly chopped off at the top, and B: there isn't much shoulder to be had. The image starts almost immediately under his chin, which makes the proportions seem a little off. I also thought his facial expression was a little bland, whereas the teeth grinding is characteristic of Stannis. It's entirely up to you, though. I'll upload the other one anyway.-- 16:43, March 21, 2013 (UTC) House Bolton Family Tree Good work on the House Bolton family tree template. Can you make some minor changes to bring it in line with how the page for Robert Baratheon handled bastards: Bolton and the miller's wife should be a dotted line, not a solid line, like for Gendry; also it might confuse people that her name was "Miller", so copy what was done for Gendry and retitle his mother as "An unnamed miller's wife". --The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:32, March 24, 2013 (UTC) : Thanks, and I see those changes have been made by CestWhat.-- 21:18, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Infobox image updates Please, don't forget to move the previous pictures to the gallery, specially when the infobox image is a promotional one, like in Roose Bolton's case.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 05:49, April 1, 2013 (UTC) : Will do.-- 05:56, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Oh, thank you! 06:32, April 1, 2013 (UTC) : You're welcome.-- 06:37, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :: And can you tell me who/what the little girl was at the end? 06:50, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ::: The assassin? Just an apparition conjured up by the Warlocks of Qarth. They want revenge on Daenerys for killing Pyat Pree.-- 06:55, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::Oooh, okay. I thought maybe some new kind of creature lol. 07:00, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::Indeed, just a Warlock, taking the place of the Sorrowful Man from the books. And the manticore.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 07:25, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Frey family tree Instead of one for all the house, I think it would be better to have one for each of Lord Walder's women.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 20:48, April 5, 2013 (UTC) : Yeah, that's fine. Makes sense, I guess.-- 10:50, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Unidentified boy Do not spoil Theon's location or who are holding him. If you see, some of the men torturing him are dressed like ironborn and even have the Greyjoy sigil.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 05:38, April 8, 2013 (UTC) : Sorry, didn't notice.-- 05:43, April 8, 2013 (UTC) ::We know were he is and who is keeping him captive, but there's a reason why the show doesn't reveal it yet, why the castle doesn't show in the map. Lets not ruin the surprise for those who haven't read the books.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 05:49, April 8, 2013 (UTC) New quotes Nice quote for Locke. Just don't forget to remove that "quote needed" category when you add new quotes to articles.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 07:08, April 8, 2013 (UTC) My Editing got deleted Hey, I edited the page on ' Brothers withough Banners" today and it has now been deleted. Why has this happened? 11:31, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Vabz : I'm sorry but your editing simply wasn't up to scratch. I always strive to improve other people's... inadequate contributions, rather than reverting them point blank. However, the paragraph you added was so laden with spelling, grammar, and punctuation errors that it bordered on gibberish, and was necessary to remove it entirely. This wasn't done to offend you, but to maintain the high standards that people have come to expect from this wiki. I hope you understand.-- 11:50, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Ros picture? Shouldn't we not update Ros picture with a picture from Valar Dohaeris. Her status is certainly changed where we first saw her as just a prostitute. Mesmermann (talk) 12:22, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Willem Lannister photo Great job on the Martyn Lannister screenshot. Please, give us Willem now.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 18:00, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Maesters It is impossible to be both a Maester of the Citadel and sworn to House Bolton. Maesters drop their House allegiances.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 04:12, April 24, 2013 (UTC) : Yeah, I know. Apart from the House Bolton one, those boxes are mainly just there for advertising purposes. I thought that users would be more likely to use them themselves if they saw them on someone else's page. -- 13:42, April 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Though Maesters are not "sworn" that doesn't mean they are not above developing allegiances, for example: Pycelle, Luwin, Cressen--Gonzalo84 (talk) 03:18, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Image hunt Images of Karstark shields.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 03:18, April 27, 2013 (UTC) :Sure, I'll see what I can do.-- 04:34, April 27, 2013 (UTC) :An easier one, when Liam Cunningham is credited, the Seaworth sigil appears. Just like he Tarly huntsmand appears next to John Bradley West's credit.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 02:21, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Great job! Now all we need is a better image of Shireen.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 05:37, April 29, 2013 (UTC) May I ask you a favor? Can you create a gif image of my crown that is next to my signature? Right now it's pink and on a white background...but I want it like...transparent and have no idea how to do it. Know what I mean?? Thanks and congrats on new adminship...you deserved it! 20:40, April 28, 2013 (UTC) : Done. I hope that's what you meant. And thanks:)-- 21:06, April 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Yes it is! :) It looks like a portion or little dot is remaining haha. It doesn't have to be that crown, I mean...if it's easier to find another pink crown to use we can go that route. I want it smooth like your sigil 21:13, April 28, 2013 (UTC) :I thought you'd like that! ;) Oh, okay.. any of these would work: PINK CROWNS. QueenBuffy ::AHH! I love my signature!! Thank you Bastard! lol 19:20, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Rheon I agree about Rheon, just from the preview for episode 6. That's cold evil, when he's sarcastically apologizing while he's in the middle of torturing Theon. That whole "oh I'm sorry does that hurt? Don't worry, we're going to ransom you soon and set you free! (STAB) Oh no, I"m sorry, I had no idea running my knife into you was wrong, I've learned the error of my ways! (STAB). --The Dragon Demands (talk) 14:58, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Martell family tree Doran Martell is mentioned in the blu-ray. Could you create one including Elia Martell and Trystane?--Gonzalo84 (talk) 00:40, May 1, 2013 (UTC) :Sure thing. I'll add it to the list.-- 09:05, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Rachel P's signature This was helpful to me too. I came here because I was also impressed with your signature. I had a little (basic) understanding already of coding so made a couple of necessary adjustments to mine. Would you possibly be willing to help me add a green border around my name or to use a different sort of font, something more flowy/elegant. Feel free to say no/ignore. 08:10, May 5, 2013 (UTC) :Or maybe I haven'y got it right yet. 08:13, May 5, 2013 (UTC :: Hi. I've moved this to a new section so it's more accessible. Sure, I'll help. You want something Tyrell-themed, I take it?-- 10:30, May 5, 2013 (UTC) :::That is indeed the idea. Thankyou. ''Rachel P'' 11:00, May 5, 2013 (UTC) :::: There's one possibility. What do you think?-- 11:57, May 5, 2013 (UTC) :::::Hmmm. Definitely better than what I have now, so thankyou. I'm just thinking maybe it's slightly illegible though on the P. Definitely the vibe I was thinking though. ''Rachel P'' 12:25, May 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I've made a couple of adjustments and come up with something I'm quite happy with. Couldn't have done it without your help though as I didn't know how to code the font before. Also your help finding the right font. Thankyou so much. [[User:Rachel P|''R'achel'']] ''P'' 13:40, May 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::::: You're welcome.-- 13:58, May 5, 2013 (UTC) can you fix this Some asshole F*cked up this page... I tried to fix it but it's all jacked. Can you try? Differences. 05:29, May 6, 2013 (UTC) House Clegane family tree Can you fix it? --Gonzalo84 (talk) 05:11, May 8, 2013 (UTC) : I can try. Do you know what's wrong with it?-- 13:00, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Infobox images If we get a chance of using a clean, sharp HBO promo image for the infobox picture, I think we should (regardless if Loras is tilted a way that looks him to be on a toliet) We've always used HBO promo shots when available, versus screencaps for infobox images. Also, their "Heads" aren't cut off, the top of their hair is- even in the Loras image you like better, his hair is cut off. Updating and trying to use the most recent image for an infobox has always been something we've done. I reverted Robb and Loras' images, but I will admit Baelish's was a little too far cut off the top. 17:30, May 9, 2013 (UTC) : Sure, images should be updated every once in a while. However, I think we should simply use whichever image is best, regardless of the source. This seems to be the case so far; there's a good, healthy mix of promos and screenshots floating around. I don't think we should feel mandated to change a character's profile pic every time HBO release a new promo, as, unless the character has aged drastically (cough, Bran, cough), or undergone a drastic physical transformation - it's largely unnecessary. : Regarding Loras: The actual difference in quality is actually very small 404 × 639 vs 627 × 768. And, yes, the screenshot has a bit of hair cut off at the top; the promo, however, stops almost at his forehead. As for Loras'... posture... yes, it's a bit unfortunate, but his facial expression also looks somewhat... strained in that promo. Maybe that's just me.-- 17:57, May 9, 2013 (UTC) File:Jaime-and-Qyburn-3x05.jpg Do you have a non-cropped version?.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 03:08, May 10, 2013 (UTC) : I can get one, but to tell the truth there's nothing else there, except black wall. That's why I cropped it.-- 12:19, May 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Its a matter of format, to avoid those square images.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 05:49, May 13, 2013 (UTC) ::: Okay, sure.-- 05:56, May 13, 2013 (UTC) I want your take on this So I am working on my Jaime/Cersei relationship page. You know, those incestual crazy kids I love so much. Any who, in the background/history section, would it be considered a book spoiler if I mention their history as children? I didn't think so, but thought I'd get your take on it. 08:01, May 12, 2013 (UTC) : I think as long as it only contains info related to the show it should be fine. Then you can use the "in the books" section to highlight the differences, as long as you don't overtake A Storm of Swords.-- 08:19, May 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, seeing as I have yet to read the books still (yeah yeah I know lol) It won't be too spoilerish. I will do the minimum of what I know and people can add what they wish as well :) Thanks! 08:25, May 12, 2013 (UTC) :::It hasn't been clearly stated in the TV show just yet; I would put in one line that "they've been in the relationship since they were very young" just to emphasize for TV-first fans that this isn't a recent development; however the bulk of the details should probably go under "in the books".--The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:41, May 12, 2013 (UTC) TB Wiki Oh yes, I left TB Wiki frankly because I was exhausted, but mostly because I lost interest in the show. It just totally let me down and I lost respect for it (went so far downhill for me, total 'camp fest'), therefore I really wouldn't be much help on the Wiki. I will say you get a LOT of spam and vandals on it, it is a wiki you really have to stay on your toes with. And stay clear of Lovely Crys... he is an imposter and basically like CestWhat, possibly worse. The Wikia Staff are aware of that user. 17:12, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Another image request For the sigil besides Jerome Flynn's credit. I guess its a flaming arrow since the chain was scrapped.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 05:39, May 13, 2013 (UTC) : Done.-- 05:56, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Could you do me a favor kind ser I need to get some sleep and for some reason HBO hasn't uploaded the trailer for Episode 8 yet. Can you keep an eye out for it here: Uploaded GoT Vids and put it on the main page once it is available. You may want to also put "Inside the Episode: The Bear and Maiden Fair" underneath it too, if they upload that as well. I'd appreciate it. Thanks :) 05:42, May 13, 2013 (UTC) : It's on HBO.com now.-- 05:56, May 13, 2013 (UTC) IT'S MY NAMEDAY It is my nameday... and on this day I declare a Melee between The Boy who Cried Direwolf and Gonzalo84! BE ON WITH IT!!!!!!!! ;) 23:21, May 14, 2013 (UTC) : Happy nameday Your Grace. I'm afraid I don't fight in tournaments. When I fight a man for real, I don't want him to know what I can do!-- 07:57, May 15, 2013 (UTC) :Happy (belated) nameday, my Queen.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 16:19, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Family trees Could you please update the Stark and Lannister family trees to indicate Sansa and Tyrion's wedding?--Gonzalo84 (talk) 16:19, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Another image request I don't know if you keep checking the Image Request forum so ?ill do it here. We need a better image of the second sons banner, and a small version for the character infoboxes.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 17:13, May 22, 2013 (UTC) : Sorry for the delayed response, I've had a very busy couple of weeks. Business as usual next ep.-- 08:56, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Martell family tree I already covered the Second Sons thing. Lets hope HBO releases a better image in the future. Anyways, I'd like to ask you to create a House Martell family tree, now that Oberyn has been announced for Season 4.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 16:29, May 28, 2013 (UTC) : It may have to wait until the off-season, as I'm incredibly busy with real-life stuff right now. I'll do my best.-- 09:50, May 30, 2013 (UTC) help with upload of photo? Sorry to bother you but could you check my uploaded dragon painting... I ended up in a merrygoround with it again, and I had only one chance to set the self, and one chance to write the copyright, I could not find it again. This could be my computer problem here, there seems to be no back button for me. thanks for your help, susanSusan Ae (talk) 02:56, June 9, 2013 (UTC) In the Wikia as it is in the Series When I say "As it is in the series it is in the Wikia, the nice people get axed while jerks like Jofrey strut around", it is a snide retort. When I say it is a pity that the adms of this wiki should be nicer to new users, or they are going to scare potential editors", I am being frank about my feelings. I did not think I needed to be sly about my comments, and just spoke my feelings. You guys are the ones who inflated the issue by erasing my blog. My first "complaint" was made as a joke. All that was necessary was for "Dragon Demands" to have replied that the robot that sends automatic welcome messages must be faulty and all would be ok. Instead he replied he does not have the time to be nice to newcomers, because he is too busy editing. I have a very poor opinion of people who do not have time for basic politeness - and I told him so. Politeness is the lubricant of social relationships and there should always be time for politeness. Besides that, you are always way too busy because this wiki does not have many editors, and the wiki would have more editors if you were nicer to newcomers, so you are caught in a causal perpetual loop. Your loss, not mine. I have been busy hiking in Peru, so I could not be bothered with your petty wars - just like the whole war of the 5 kings is futile, because the real threat is coming from the North, as the White Walkers are up and about again. So keep slaving away, working too much because you don't enough editors because you keep axing nice people who try to help. It is your choice. By the way, I am traveling and posting from a public wifi, so don't even bother blocking this IP address. Tia Serena :Looks like we got us a Troll fellas. 03:04, June 18, 2013 (UTC) :: Tia, you're no loss. I wouldn't dream of banning you're IP address; you're not worth it.-- 10:28, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Tia...this isn't a forum. This wiki does not exist for people to have fun clicking the "edit" button and seeing the nonsense they can post. This wiki exists as an online encyclopedia about the TV series "Game of Thrones". Yes, it could be functionally run by maybe a dozen people (more or less the current number of regular editors). You are expendable. You were not being "nice" - that has nothing to do with anything. Nor were you particularly trolling (though yelling at the Admins is a problem). You simply weren't contributing enough and when you were called out on this you lashed out at the Admins. We don't need to tolerate that. '''I AM NOT TRYING TO BE POLITE: I have more respect for editors who argue with me on matters they disagree about but who MAKE SIGNIFICANT CONTRIBUTIONS. They get results. You made a small amount of edits to maybe four character articles....then put even more time into blogging about things. Vastly out of proportion to your work output. Regardless....for God's sake you don't have the mental where-withal to understand that wikis have automated welcome messages? OR, you honestly expect the admins and regulars on this wiki to take time away from heavy editing to FAWN over you and say "welcome"? What happened was that you joined the wiki, I left a note on your talk page about something you had edited, and you got....personally insulted that I didn't preface my note by saying "HELLO" and a giant welcome? For God's sake we get a dozen new minor editors every few days during the current season when the TV series is airing. Do you have any idea how ridiculous your conception of how wikis work is? What..."petty wars"? No one is arguing between two camps of different users. You're a new user who was surprised that a major wiki with dozens of editors didn't drop what it was doing to give you the big hello. You weren't particularly helping. Nor is your absence a particular loss. If anything, losing the distraction of your presence actually FREES UP MORE TIME to work on the wiki. "More busy because we need more editors and we're driving them off"? Quite the contrary: a handful of regulars know what to write about better than hundreds of ineffectual new editors who never try to learn; every idiot with a keyboard who wants to post spoiler information about the Red Wedding. We're quality control. You seriously think a mob of dozens of new editors would make sense of things? They'd just fight even more and create more "bureaucracy" and internal arguments. Better to have quality control, retaining editors who know what they are doing. We're not "busy" because we don't have enough users: due to Season 3 airing, we got overburdened with such an inrush of new users (who don't stay around long) that we had to waste time copy-editing their work. DO YOU REALIZE that I personally wrote most of the episode summary sections for the first five episodes? Dozens of people didn't do that. I was busy with school in the second half of the season but again; under a dozen people actually write the vast majority of this. You honestly believe that we need an influx of new users? At best, it's a screening process for new regulars. We need high standards of quality content, and I'm not afraid of banning people for the greater good. I'm unashamed of this...to the point that I've openly, symbolically mounted the heads of those I've banned on my userpage, as a warning. We don't need fussy noob editors like you who think you're god's gift to the wiki. You didn't do enough work, you didn't earn respect or prestige. Burden not Columbia with your chaff.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:07, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Denoting The Deceased I've been browsing random pages, noticing the uniformity of the formatting. A note on the recent Wiki activity page mentions looking as House Lannister as an example of the desired formatting. I began looking at pages of the individual characters and noticed some differences as how deceased family members are listed. If you compare Stannis Baratheon to Loras Tyrell, you will see that they both list Renly Baratheon as "Family". But the way in which each page denotes Renly as being deceased is very different. I don't know if this difference is by accident or by design, because Renly is not exactly "family" to Loras. I'd prefer the brackets because they are concise, but many people may not understand the significance of them if they are not an accountant. The Mountain That Talks (talk) 14:04, June 26, 2013 (UTC) :I have changed the Loras infobox to say "deceased" in the format the Stannis one does. We actually also use the "Family" box to indicate long-term romantic relationships - not very often, but those which significantly affect the plot. Renly/Loras is actually one of the few stable romantic pairings on the show, particularly one of the few long-lasting relationships of a non-married couple (keeping in mind that nobles don't marry for love, but to secure marriage alliances). You won't see "lover" put in the Family infobox particularly often, but Renly/Loras was significant enough that it bears mentioning.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:13, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Chime in I need you to chime in on Chrys' running debate of having the Southern Novel books wiki merged onto the True Blood Wiki. They can debate all they want, but we will not be merging them. I need another admin to chime in and stand firm lol. This is an atrocious idea and will never be worth anyones time. This is exactly why the wiki staff didn't add the two to begin with I'm assuming. Thanks. 11:55, July 12, 2013 (UTC) NEVERMIND.. lol I notice you did. Thanks. I went ahead and closed that debate. 12:00, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Myranda in season 4 Has it been confirmed?--Gonzalo84 (talk) 19:37, July 21, 2013 (UTC) : Ah, maybe not. It would appear so, but nothing concrete.-- 08:58, July 22, 2013 (UTC) :: The actress has now confirmed it via her CV.-- 10:51, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Links in quotes Links in the attribution section of quotes are not "redundant" - they're the only links provided in a quote. The new quote template doesn't include links to the names of every character speaking in it. Thus if we have a quote on the Olenna Tyrell page which ends with "Olenna to Margaery Tyrell", Margaery Tyrell does indeed require a link. Please restore the links you've been removing. Wait, why did you think this was redundant? I'm confused.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:45, July 28, 2013 (UTC) : Well, I'm going largely by the Wook when I say this, but it's generally agreed that links should be kept to an absolute minimum (they've actually removed them from nearly all their quote templates). In an article of Olenna's length, having Margaery linked four times - in the quote; the infobox; the opening paragraph of the bio, and the family tree - is somewhat redundant. I'm cautious about "overlinking" because I don't want us to end up in a situation where stuff like this is commonplace: Users thinking words need to be linked every time they appear.-- 06:51, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ::You make a good point.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:06, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Your comments would be appreciated User:Draevan13 does not think I should be an Administrator. I do apologize for being overburdened this past June from Season 3, CestWhat's sockpuppet attacks, and some real-life career problems. Nonetheless I stand by my firm stance on those unwilling to play nice and contribute like the rest of us. Please give your honest feelings on the matter here: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Werthead#Regarding_Dragon_Demands If nothing else I think it might be a good idea to promote additional Administrators, specifically Mesmermann and Greater Good. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:06, August 16, 2013 (UTC) :I have begun a vote to make Greater Good an admin. Your input and vote would be appreciated. Forum:Greater_good_for_Admin.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 17:11, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Bronn's sigil Is that a flaming arrow? Makes sense considering the chain was cut.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 15:54, September 11, 2013 (UTC) :Wait, where did you see Bronn's sigil? You mean in Bronn's infobox? I think it's too indistinct to be used in an article; the introductory credits only rarely produce good images - moreover, they've become *laughably* unconcerned with matching up the images to the actor names, putting lions in front of Stark characters and dragons in front of Lannisters.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:07, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Why did you undo my edit? I was deleting a major spoiler. The directions say no spoilers allowed. New Vote Hi The Boy, I have tweaked TDD's vote/forum. Please read it and re-vote, I'd love your thoughts as well, if you care to leave remarks, please do so. Thanks! 19:30, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Underage Users Very good question. Let me look around the Wiki and see if I can find anywhere we might have wrote that down. I did just look at the Parent Page Here and after seeing the show is TV-MA we might need to add the rule that underage cannot edit. 17:43, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Trying to ban me Dragon Demands is trying to have me banned for speaking out against him. I'm like your input on this on Werthead's talk page. DRAEVAN13 Category:User Signature Templates 19:01, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Image copyright I found the fanart on Mathia's Devianart page, and it clearly stated on her website that she granted permission to use the artworks. Blocked users I think you should update your "flayed" vandals section.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 18:57, January 19, 2014 (UTC) : Yeah, I've been meaning to sort that out for a while now. Thanks for reminding me.-- 21:36, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Hello Boy Who Cried Direwolf! I hope you don't mind me posting. I noticed that you live in Great Britain and you're a Game of Thrones fan, and wanted to invite you to an exclusive screening of Special Bonus Content from Season 3 in honour of the Blu-ray and DVD release. We'll be screening 90 minutes of footage with a cast member or two in Central London. If you could drop me a line at abby.nocon@substance001.com that would be fab. Many thanks! Abby Slider link Hi! I just wanted to tell you that the Main Page slider links to Season 3. It should link to Season 4. 15:15, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Title blacklist The title blacklist didn't work. I added Jon Connington to the blacklist a long time ago and the article was still created.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 23:00, February 25, 2014 (UTC) : Thanks for brining this to my attention, I'll do some investigating. Wikia have probably changed the regex coding format, making our one obsolete.-- 12:08, February 27, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks! If while you're investigating the code, you can find a way to remake the noble houses navboxes to the format of the other navboxes (the title bar color, the aligmnent, but keeping the sigil position and the way the titles are diagramed).--Gonzalo84 (talk) 20:18, February 27, 2014 (UTC) :: Will do. I've noticed that some of the family tree templates are misbehaving as well. I'll look into that to. Wikia did undergo some major updates recently to make way for the whole "next gen" thing, so that could be related.-- 13:49, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Flaying I think we have enough images of Flaying now to justify restoring the article. The big point is that just "flaying" of itself is a literal textbook description - we don't really need an article on "decapitation", you see (though execution is mentioned under Laws & Customs). Anyway, we have the later stuff from Season 3, images from the Blu-Ray featurette too, and...quite probably a hell of a lot more images coming as soon as Ramsay goes a-hunting. So please fix up the article, I assume you want to handle such Bolton-specific stuff yourself.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:51, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Absolutely; your reasons for deleting it in the first place were perfectly sound, so there's no problem there. The article looks fantastic already, but I will add an S3 section, and continue to expand it over the next couple of months.-- 10:28, March 16, 2014 (UTC) :While we are discussing "Flaying", I though you'd enjoy updating the House Bolton article. I began but then I realized it requires to summarize three storylines: Roose Bolton, Ramsay Snow, and Locke/Steelshanks.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 05:17, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Wiki Navigation for S4 Hi there! I just finished ASOS and am super excited for Season 4! Any thoughts on updating the nav for Season 4? A bunch of folks will come looking for information soon. I'd also think about listing the episodes chronologically, not by popularity. It'd make it slightly easier to navigate. Edit it here: MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation. -- Trevor (Ohmyn0) 15:45, March 21, 2014 (UTC) New house images Were did you get those? The new ones look "too clean", they even look fanmade.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 16:03, March 23, 2014 (UTC) : They're coloured versions of the new stencils that HBO have released from their marketing department.-- 16:08, March 23, 2014 (UTC) ::Do you have a link?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:48, March 23, 2014 (UTC)